highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuto Kiba
Yuto Kiba is one of the main characters of High School DxD. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students. He is a member of the Occult Research Club, where he is Rias' "Knight", and Issei's rival. Appearance Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like Issei and the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. Kiba's blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the "Prince Charming" look. Personality Kiba is an overall upbeat person. History Kiba has a marked hatred of Holy Sword wielders, Priests and Fallen Angels due to his past where he was part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", which led him to his death. After which, he was revived by Rias to become her servant. He later practices his swordsmanship under Souji Okita. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Yuto made his appearance in Volume 1, bringing Issei to the Occult Research Club under Rias' orders. He later assisted Issei in his attempt to save Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, he, like the other members of Rias' peerage, helped in the Rating Game between his master and Riser Phenex, succesfully defeating more than half of them before losing to Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Yuto got caught into his past once again after seeing Issei's photo as a child with Irina Shido and her father who is holding a Holy Sword. This became worse after the appearance of Irina and Xenovia who are ordered to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords. Issei eventually manages to make a temporary alliance with the Church duo, where they will help the two of them to retrieve the Excaliburs in return for allowing Yuto to detroy the Excalibur and let go of his past. This allowed Yuto to learn of the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project, Valper Galilei. The team was eventually attacked by Freed Sellzen and Valper which causes Yuto to chase after them. Yuto later returns to help his friends in their fight against Fallen Angel Leader Kokabiel, Freed and Valper. He eventually learns the truth behind the Holy Sword Project and, with the help of his friends' spirit from the Holy Sword Project, allowed Yuto to achieved his Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. He then goes on to break the stolen Excalibur with the help of Xenovia. The Occult Research Club was then confronted by Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel, and was overwhelmed by the latter until the interference of Vali Lucifer who came to retrieve Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, during the meeting between the leaders of the three factions which was abruptly interrupted by the sudden attack from Chaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction leader, Cattleya Leviathan. Yuto assisted in fighting off the magician from the Chaos Brigade along with Xenovia. In Volume 5, Yuto, like the rest of Rias' peerage, returns to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Yuto trained in maintaining and using his Balance Breaker for long fights. During the Rating Game between his master Rias and Sona Sitri, He helped Rias in winning her match by defeating Sona. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, during his trip to Kyoto with second year students of the Occult Research Club, the team cross path with Chaos Brigade's Hero Faction. Yuto and Xenovia fought against Siegfried and was defeated easily by Siegfried. After being defeeated by Siegfried, Yuto trained to achieved the Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith which he reveals in his fight against Beruka Furcas in Volume 10 during Rias and Sairaorg Bael's Rating Game. In Volume 11, Yuto receives a promotion test along with Akeno and Issei. While the group is resting after the test, they are ambushed by Sousou and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with the Gremory and Vali Team losing to Sousou and Ophis' powers stolen. Both teams were then attacked by a region of Grim Reapers and Siegfried. He then has his rematch with Siegfried which ended with Yuto cutting off one of Siegfried's Dragon Arms. In Volume 12, Yuto faces Siegfried in their third and final encounter where he defeats Siegfried (losing one of his arms in the process) after Siegfried's Demon Swords leave him and chose Yuto as their new wielder. At the end of the same volume, Yuto is also officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. Powers & Abilities Being a "Knight"-type Evil Piece, Kiba possess superhuman speed and is heavily skilled in swordsmanship. He has only been seen to use one sword so far, but is depicted with two on his character sheet. Kiba's primary weapon is the Sacred Gear "Sword Birth", which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. He later obtains a sub-species Balance Breaker called "Sword of Betrayer", which is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword. He received it during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirit of his comrades. Kiba later gains a second Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, in Volume 3 (it was not revealed until Volume 10) and a sub-species Balance Breaker, “Glory Drag Trooper”, which creates an army of Dragon Knights which he uses to fight Sousou. In Volume 12, Yuto gains Siegfried's Demon Swords after Gram leave him and chose Yuto as their new wielder. The remaining sword chose Yuto as their new wielder after Siegfried's death. Quotes (Thinking to himself) I seriously won’t know what will happen when I am within this group. Trivia *Yuto's height is 172 cm. (5 feet 8 inches), according to the visual book with his data. *Yuto's current name was given by Rias. *Yuto plays the main villain, "Darkness Knight Fang" (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Yuto's last name, Kiba (木場), means "Fang", in reference to swords as his preferred weapon, albeit written with different Kanji. References Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Peerage Category:Hyodo Residence